paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
First World Bank (Payday 2)
First World Bank is a heist from PAYDAY: The Heist introduced to PAYDAY 2 on day 6 of CrimeFest 2015. It takes place in a bank of the same name. Overview First World Bank requires the players to break into the vault of a large bank and steal four duffel-bags worth of cash. The heist begins with the players casing the bank to locate the manager and get a security keycard. Afterward, they will drill through a security gate and use thermite to burn a hole into the bank's vault. Once they have the money, the crew will use C4 to blow a hole in a wall and make their escape. Objectives Loud= #Enter the bank #Find the bank manager and get his keycard #Locate and enter the server room #Get the drill and the thermite #Start the drill #Disable magnetic lock #Drill the gates #Pour out the thermite to melt the floor #Melt the floor #Empty the vault #Drop off the loot #Get through the lobby #Blow up the wall #Secure the loot #Escape |-|Stealth= # Enter the bank # Find the bank manager and get his keycard # Locate and enter the server room # Disable the metal detectors # Find the gate's security codes # Meet our insider at the gates # Gain access to vault doors # Empty the vault # Drop off the loot # Follow our insider # Secure the loot # Escape Walkthrough Before the heist begins, Bain informs the crew that their insider hid a drill and two cans of Thermite in a photocopy machine in the server room, to help if the plan goes loud, leaving them to locate the bank manager in order to retrieve the gear. Once the drill is attached to the security door leading to the back half of the bank, the crew will have to defend themselves while resetting the drill when it jams. Someone will also have to disable magnetic lock using a terminal in one of the offices upstairs in Management. Snipers occasionally spawn outside the windows, so the crew must be aware when restarting the drill or traveling the front of the bank. After the drill finishes, the crew must make their way to a counting room above the vault and use the Thermite to melt through the floor. Using both cans of Thermite makes the process go more quickly (in Single Player, this means the player must make a return trip to the photocopy machine). Once inside the vault, the crew must fill their duffel bags with the cash and wait for law enforcement to open the vault doors for their escape. While inside, there are also a number of loose bundles of cash both on the tables and in deposit boxes that can be taken for a small additional reward. After the doors open, an objective of throwing the bags down a vent will appear. Using this vent is strongly advised unless you are going for an achievement. When the crew is ready to leave, they must make their way back to the executive offices through the lobby (as security shutters will have blocked off the stairs next to the door they drilled), blow a hole into the neighboring building using C4, and navigate to the underground garage, where they escape via a garbage truck. As for the stealth approach, the beginning task remains the same; find the manager and retrieve his keycard. The next step is to disable the metal detectors. There are three electricity boxes that need to be rewired, all on the second floor; one inside the server room and two at various locations. To enter the vault area stealthily, you need to retrieve the gate's security codes from one of the computers in the office area. The insider will then assist in unlocking the door. Once in, you must gain access to the vault doors by inserting a keycard into a slot inside the vault area's camera room and another, quickly, at the vault doors' slot. Empty the vault and drop them through the vent at the vault area's lobby. Get out by following the insider to the exit route, and get through the back office and down the stairwell. Finally, stash the loot and escape. Money Bundle Locations Please note they are only worth $1,000 (or $1,100/$1,300 with Dead Presidents basic/aced) and will hardly affect payout they are only there as a nod to the first game. Below is a list of all the possible locations where there may be money bundles: *On a brown filing cabinet in a separate office room in the Drill Area. *Under the desk on the computer of the manger's office in Management. *On a shelf with a TV in the manager's office in Management. *Under the desk on the computer next to the manager's office in Management. *There are one or two on the desk in the room where you place the thermite. *There are several in the vault, a pile on a cart and 3-4 in an open deposit box. *On a desktop computer tower on the desk across from the large conference table that is in front of the projector screen in Second Office Building. *Another money bundle is often found after blowing up the wall using C4, in the last office room before the stairs. Differences from PAYDAY: The Heist * Unlike the original, the player must carry bags, and more than four. * To help with carrying bags, there's a vent in the security center which leads down to the garage next to the dump truck where the bags are deposited. * This version allows the heist to be completed in stealth. * Aside from the four main heisters, Dallas, Hoxton, Chains, and Wolf, the new heisters can also be used in this version. * Due to the PAYDAY 2 engine's semi-randomized map geometry system, the layout of the bank may change, as the drill area can be in a different spot. Also changeable are the computers to disable the magnets on the vault entrance and the location of the photocopier room where you grab the drill and thermite paste. * The escape is no longer timed. * The crew uses a thermal drill for the security gate instead of a normal one. Bugs * The bank manager has the tendency to be unresponsive to shouts and intimidation. Occasionally he will stand back up and attempt to run within seconds of being intimidated. * On Death Wish, sometimes only two power boxes spawn, making it impossible to stealth. Achievements Achievements= or more hostages alive behind the wall by the elevators in the main lobby.}} |-|Teasers= |-|Trivia= *'Original Heisters' is the first achievement to require the specific usage of certain characters, in this case the four original crew members from the first game. *'Cloaker Fear' is likely a reference to Cloakers in the first game frequently spawning from the vents in the vault hallway. *The assembled title of this heist's teaser achievements forms a part of one of the Bank Manager's most memorable quotes from the original heist ("...he was messing around in the server room...") Trivia *This is the first heist from PAYDAY: The Heist to return in PAYDAY 2. *The police in this heist reuses the patrol cars from PAYDAY: The Heist. *The code for the gates is 1138. *The Overdrill secret makes a return in this heist and earns an achievement if completed on the Death Wish difficulty. **There are 70 bags of gold in the Overdrill vault. *Like with Diamond Heist from PAYDAY: The Heist going with The Diamond heist, Payday 2's First World Bank has an updated version of it's theme, Gun Metal Grey, aptly titled Gun Metal Grey 2015. *It is possible that the crew is simply revisiting the bank this time, as there have been many newspaper articles in the game mentioning the re-opening of the place. Upon highlighting the heist on Crime.net Bain may also say: "Back to where it all began", thus supporting the revisiting theory. **It could also just be a reference to the player hitting the same bank in the sequel. *Gameplay footage of this heist was leaked one day prior to its release, being featured as parts of the Ksp 58's weapon demonstration clips on the rewards site. Gallery SC 1.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. SC 2.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. SC 3.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. SC 4.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. SC 5.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. SC 6.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. Video PAYDAY 2 Soundtrack - Gun Metal Grey 2015|Gun Metal Grey 2015 - First World Bank Theme. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists